Morning Surprise
by athrunzala
Summary: Ruby and Weiss check into a hotel for the night. The morning greets them with a surprise. One Shot.


Disclaimer: Nope. It DEFINITELY doesn't belong to me at all. Just hijacked it for this little... side thing.

Morning Surprise

By: athrunzala

The hotel on the edge of town was small, and not overly crowded, which was going to play into the young couple's needs to be alone for a while. As they approached the counter, it felt as if all eyes were focused on them. Of course, why wouldn't they be?

Weiss Schnee was many things. Words such as heiress, perfect, idol, and role model had all be thrown at her as descriptions. However, tonight, she wanted to escape from all that. Tonight, she was just another person, checking in to a hotel.

More than a few heads had turned to follow the pair as they had entered, most of it due to the sharp contrast between the couple's clothing, and the lobby did little to silence the slight echoes of whispers.

As they passed one seated group, Ruby caught a snippet of conversation from the group.

"Look at them. Brazenly walking in here like they own the place. Looks like they want to show interest in this place. But that other one..."

"Shush. Look at her waist. She's a huntress."

"Whatever. I'm just saying that people of THAT persuasion shouldn't be so open about things like that in public."

That last comment made the younger girl shyly let go of her girlfriend's hand. The action didn't go unnoticed.

"Ruby?"

"I... it's just..."

The ice queen, in a moment of emotional outpouring, looked over the cookie fiend's shoulder to see the people that had her partner so unnerved. Shooting them a glare, which disappeared quickly as she turned her attention to the younger huntress, pulling her in for a kiss.

"It's fine. Just ignore them."

"Are you sure?"

"You are such a dolt," the heiress said, a slight smile on her face, and promptly added, "But you are my dolt," seeing Ruby shrink slightly. The addition caused her to perk back up, however.

Weiss had always been sure about things going on in her life until she met Ruby. That day. She remembered it all too well. Sure, they both could have been killed by one sneeze. But that had also been the day before they had been made partners. And now, they were nearing graduation, and they were dating.

They had started a little over a year ago, following a slightly bumbled and awkward conversation, during which Ruby had told Weiss exactly how she felt. Reluctantly, Weiss had agreed to allow her partner to take her to dinner, on the condition that she be the one handling the next date.

This continued for about a year, then they had decided to become closer as a couple, much to Yang's dismay. However, Weiss had threatened to expose the blonde's multiple clandestine meetings with Neptune if she tried anything silly, so there was an awkward truce. And the blonde had actually come to accept the couple's changed status, giving up that last bit of sisterly protection over Ruby.

And now, here they were, checking into a hotel for the weekend. This had become routine for them after Blake had requested that they take their activities elsewhere. A change they were more than willing to oblige, as the Faunus was an avid fiction writer, and they didn't want to inspire any material.

"Thank you, Ma'am. You are in room 25, on floor 4. Have a nice night."

"Thank you," the white-haired woman nodded at the concierge clerk. She then turned back to Ruby.

"You ready? We're checked in."

The black-haired huntress jumped slightly at the address, as she had been keeping quiet, trying to ignore the jeers and comments coming from people around them. Recovering quickly, she nodded and the pair headed to the elevator and up to the fourth floor.

Upon their arrival, they noticed that it seemed to be mostly deserted, save for one room, where a bag filled with empty bottles and other trash sat, awaiting housekeeping to make their rounds.

As she rolled her eyes, Weiss inserted the keycard into the slot on the reader, and the tumblers clicked into place, allowing access to the room.

"Weiss... This is... it's... it's kinda..."

"Ruby, I wanted you to be comfortable. I can get our room changed if this is too much..."

"... It's perfect."

"Huh?"

Ruby turned to face her partner.

"I've never been in a room like this before. This is what I imagined it would be like and more."

"Oh. I... I'm glad you like it."

The heiress stood in the doorway as she watched her partner examine everything in the room. While she was sure she understood her at times, it was very easy for Weiss to lose sight of the fact that Ruby wasn't from the same circles her family ran in. But she was prepared to deal with it, no matter what.

She was so lost in thought, she forgot what she was supposed to be doing and was pulled off balance when Ruby grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the room, the pair stumbling across the smooth carpeting and collapsing in a heap on the bed, their faces inches from one another.

The younger woman used the opportunity to pull her girlfriend into a sensual kiss, the pair scooting more and more onto the plush cushioning of the mattress as they did so. Before they could get completely on the bed, however, they broke contact to sit up and remove their shoes, not wanting to destroy the bed with the footwear.

The shoes discarded, they moved back to the plush padding, and resumed their furious make out session. Weiss' hands were the first to roam, finding their way down to her partner's ass, giving it a slight squeeze, causing the younger woman to squeak a little mid kiss.

They pulled away momentarily as a loud thud erupted from the wall behind them. Repeatedly and rhythmically. This was accompanied by moans and grunts, both masculine and feminine, in varying volumes. Not to be outdone, the younger couple became more adventurous, and articles of clothing were soon to be barriers to activities.

While the heiress' hands were busy with her lover's corset, Ruby made her move, sliding Weiss' bolero off her shoulders, revealing the smooth, pale skin to her. She then moved her head up to meet her girlfriend's neck, her teeth lightly raking across the sensitive flesh, sending chills down the white-haired woman's spine, and causing her to moan slightly. The sound served only to egg the younger woman on.

She then bit down at the base of her neck, causing a momentary loud moan. She then moved her hands around to Weiss' back, and undid the zipper on her dress, the fitted garment becoming looser and sliding down slowly, but not slowly enough for her taste.

The older woman, however, noticed this and pulled away, holding the garment on her chest with one hand, supporting herself with her other, and glaring at the offending corset. Catching on, Ruby pulled on the bottom string on the garment, causing it to loosen, facilitating its removal. This also exposed the closure on the black-haired huntress' shirt, which she also undid, albeit obnoxiously slow from Weiss' perspective, and shrugged the garment off, revealing a red bra with black lace trim.

The garment slightly took the older woman by surprise, allowing the younger woman to remove her dress, leaving her in her own, plain, white, strapless bra. However, the motions they were taking caused her powder blue ensemble to slide down her waist and onto the bed, where it was kicked away without hesitation, followed closely by an almost identical combat skirt in black and red.

Ignoring the flying fabric, Weiss, snaked her slender fingers up and under her lover's bra and onto her breast, her perfectly manicured nail momentarily tweaking the already erect nipple, the sensation causing Ruby to moan gutturally and fidget slightly. However, the Ice Queen was not done yet. She was going to get her back for the actions earlier.

Grabbing hold of the younger woman's wrist, she led Ruby's hand from her lower back to her rapidly moistening panties, her entrance already craving the penetration of her lover's adept fingers, trained over the past 5 months to be near precision instruments, was overflowing with her juices.

The damp sensation served its purpose, getting the younger lover even more excited and speeding things along. She proceeded to push the garment aside, sliding a pair of digits inside the heiress, causing her eyes to shoot open and then close tightly as a pleasured moan escaped her lips, the volume increasing as she pumped them in and out.

Wanting to go faster, but fearing for friction burns, Ruby removed the now wet garment and tossed it aside, wiggling to assist Weiss with the removal of her own panties, the fabric taking a ballistic arc to land on the TV across the room, where they would remain for the night.

Weiss then mirrored Ruby's actions, causing the black-haired woman to be knocked back slightly, extracting her fingers from the heiress' slit rapidly. As she slid in and out of the younger woman, she reveled in the sounds escaping Ruby's mouth. The moans and ragged breathing were intoxicating to her, and they were serving to drown out the sounds from next door.

Ruby's back arched as she came closer and closer to her breaking point, and she knew that her lover was aware of this. Weiss pulled her fingers out just shy of her partner having her first orgasm of the night, and brought her crotch to bear on the younger woman's, and they began their ritual dance, each pushing each other closer and closer to their release until they hit simultaneously, their cries of ecstasy and relief at having reached and passed their limit being magnified by doing it together.

They fell back to the bed, panting and sweaty, and looked into each other's eyes.

"You know I love you, Weiss."

"I know that, Ruby. I love you, too."

They moved closer and were planning on simply cuddling when the thumping began again.

"Don't they ever stop?"

"I don't know. Round 2?"

"Ruby, after what we just did, can you even go again?"

"Psh. Of course," the black-haired huntress stated. "Just no bras this time. That was a little awkward."

"Agreed."

Starting again, the pair managed the same feat, only having to go a third time before collapsing, exhausted onto the pillows and falling into a sleep so deep that there was no way they were going to wake before dawn.

The sunlight crept into the room, it's warm glow sneaking in via a gap in the curtains, and slowly revealing the pair wrapped in the top sheet, and their clothing scattered around the room, along with the other blankets from the bed.

"Mmm... Weiss... Turn off the sun..."

This made the heiress roll over to look in the direction of the window, breaking the comfortable position she had been in, curled up next to Ruby.

"Ruby, we gotta get up. Blake and Yang will be suspicious if we aren't back in a few hours."

The younger woman slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes as she did so.

"Yeah. I know," she yawned. "I've got breakfast today."

"Ruby, you don't have to..."

"Weiss," she silenced her partner, "You paid for the hotel room. Let me do this."

Weiss followed in silent compliance. They got dressed, and made sure the room wasn't too destroyed, and closed the door. As they turned to head down the hall, the door to the room next door opened, and a rather familiar pair emerged from the entryway.

"Uncle Qrow!?"

"Winter!?"

The simultaneous response from behind the older couple stopped them in their tracks. They slowly turned around to face the source of the voices.

"Ruby!?"

"Weiss!?"

And, as if nature had a sense of humor, all four asked the same question in unison.

"What are you doing here!?"

END

A.n./ - Whelp, there it is. I found a prompt online for this, and I wanted to write again, so I did. However, there were some changes made to it.

1) The prompt called for OTP. Well, I had to choose. So I decided to take the humorous route and have it be Ozpin and Glynda originally. Obviously, that changed.

2) The prompt called for the couple to meet their parents. Well, I don't know about either Jaune's or Pyrrha's parents, so they were out. In fact, we don't know much about ANY of their parents. And Ozpin's parents are probably no longer among the living, same with Glynda's. So that forced another change. And the switch to Ruby and Weiss made the answer to "Who do they meet?" easy. I went for the funny route.

I know I ended it on a question, but I think you can infer all you want about why they were there to begin with.


End file.
